The present invention relates generally to aerodynamic modules for cycling, skating and other speed sports. Such aerodynamic modules may be used by a cyclist, skater or skier, for example, to improve laminar air flow and reduce wind drag and thereby increase one's speed for the same energy output. More specifically, the present invention relates in one embodiment to a fabric shroud to be worn by a cyclist in order to create a more aerodynamic front contour and improved laminar air flow. In a related embodiment, the cyclist or skier wears an aerodynamic wedge on each arm to reduce wind drag and for the cyclist an aerodynamic pod in the waist-area to improve laminar air flow across the frontal surface of the anatomy. In a still further related embodiment, when a skin suit is worn the aerodynamic wedge for each arm is inserted into an appropriately shaped pouch. In one version, the formed pouch is laminated with an epoxy resin to create a hard hollow shell. A rear spoiler board is disclosed in yet another embodiment for the cyclist to reduce wind drag. In a still further related embodiment the skater uses a combination of an aerodynamic wedge around the calf of each leg and a boot wedge behind the speedskating boot. This embodiment of the present invention is equally applicable to speedskaters using conventional blade skates or the newer roller blade skates. One focus of the present invention as described herein is for use in cycling competitions such as the Tour de France, the Olympics and triathlons. However, as described the various aerodynamic modules will offer significant benefits to other speed sports such as skating and skiing.
Over the years a number of advancements have been made in the design of bicycles for cycling competitions as well as some limited advancements in cyclist clothing. Wheels have been improved by aerodynamic changes in order to reduce wind drag on the spokes. The multi-spoke wheel has given way to the solid or composite wheel. The handlebars have also been improved and shaped and contoured in such a way as to provide a more aerodynamic design and to provide a forearm support surface. The current design of these contoured handlebars enables the cyclist to lean forward and bring the hands together into both a comfortable cycling position and a more aerodynamically compact position. The smaller the projected frontal area of the cyclist which pushes through the wind, the more aerodynamic will be the cyclist and bicycle. This in part is why a cyclist tries to coil his body as much as possible so as to reduce the frontal area which is exposed to the wind. A cyclist will also wear tight fitting clothing to try and reduce as much as possible any loose fabric which would "catch" the wind and increase the drag coefficient of the cyclist. While a focus on reducing the drag coefficient is not of any particular concern for purely casual or social bicycling, it can be critical in competitive cycling situations such as major international races.
Even with the various improvements which have been made over the years, there remains one significant drag component of the cyclist. The front of the cyclist, even when coiled and leaning forward with the head down and the arms resting on the handlebars, still presents a relatively large, concave surface area. If the shape of this front facing surface area could be changed from a concave to a convex configuration, thereby making it more aerodynamically efficient, even though the projected area would remain much the same, the wind drag would be significantly less. One should be able to envision this improvement by considering the aerodynamic benefits of the nose cone shape of an airplane, missile or rocket. The obvious problem though is the inability to reshape the anatomy of the cyclist in order to convert the concave shape to a convex or nose cone profile. In order to achieve the important benefits of a more aerodynamically structured front facing surface without having to alter or distort the normal riding position of the cyclist, the present invention provides in one embodiment a cycling shroud to be worn by the cyclist and which is able to be worn in the normal cycling position. The shroud is shaped and attached to the cyclist so as to form, with the arms extending forward, a forward protruding, nose cone-type shape. This nose cone shape while not actually covering the entirety of the projected surface area of the cyclist's torso, deflects and diverts the oncoming wind around the cyclist rather than onto the cyclist. The nose cone shape improves the laminar air flow across the frontal surface of the cyclist and reduces the slowing or drag force of the on-rushing wind. A substantially lower drag coefficient due to the shape of the shroud results in a faster cycling speed for the same amount or level of expended energy. In related embodiments the cycling shroud is replaced by two aerodynamic wedges which slide over the upper arms of the cyclist, a waist-area tapered pod which presents a protruding nose-cone shape into the on-rushing wind and a rear spoiler board which straps to the cyclist and extends rearwardly to reduce drag. While the inventor is aware of some improvements in bicycles and the use of tight fitting clothing to reduce the drag coefficient, there is no awareness of any type of cycling shroud nor aerodynamic modules similar in any respect to the present invention.
For a speedskater, in addition to the torso, there are other areas of the anatomy which represent aerodynamically inefficient portions, such as the arms and legs. The drag on the arms could be reduced as well as the drag on the legs by the addition of the aerodynamic wedges or wedge shaped forms mentioned for the cyclist. In one embodiment of the present invention provisions are made to attach aerodynamic wedges to the calf and to the rear (heel) of the speedskating boot.